


See you soon

by zinpan38



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinpan38/pseuds/zinpan38
Summary: In which Alec died and Magnus couldn't cope





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic.
> 
> Don't read if you're not comfortable.
> 
> Warning: Suicide, self mutilation

 

 

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

 

 

Magnus cradled the frame, memories flows

 

 

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

 

 

Fingers tracing the outline of the still face

 

 

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

 

 

Memorising his features

 

 

_I wish I was special_

_You're so very special_

 

 

He breathes in, swallowing the lump. His throat sore and his eyes hurt

 

 

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

 

 

The frame in hand fell to the floor, glass shattering

 

 

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

 

 

Breath hitching, he picked up the shard

 

 

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

 

 

Magnus pressed it into his wrist, dragging it along the vessel, up his forearm

 

 

_You're so very special_

_I wish I was special_

 

 

Watching the crimson liquid oozes out,

 

 

he repeats

 

 

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

 

 

He dropped his hand and fell on their bed, staring up the ceiling

 

 

_Oh, oh_

_He's running out again,_

_He's running out..._

_He run run run run..._

 

 

The shard slipped out, blood trinkling down,

 

 

_Run..._

 

 

Staining the bed sheet red

 

 

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so very special_

_I wish I was special..._

 

 

Magnus shut his eyes, tears running down to the shell of his ears

 

 

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

 

 

He smiled

 

 

_I don't belong here_

 

 

"See you soon"

 

 

_I don't belong here_

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Alexander' 

 

 

 


End file.
